Meet Fifty Shades
by lovely-verisimilitude
Summary: A continuation of the short sample story from the end of Fifty Shades Freed. The beginnings of Christian and Ana's relationship told purely from Christian's point of view.


A/N: Alright, so after reading the short sample of "Meet Fifty Shades" at the end of the third book, I needed to know how things pan out from Christian's point of view. So, this is just me playing around a bit. If anyone actually expresses an interest, I'll continue. Please let me know if there's anything I need to improve on character wise to make this story as good as it can be. Thanks! Also, I don't own any of this glorious series.

"Have Gail pack me a bag and get down here as soon as you can...and reserve two rooms at the Heathman while you're en route, I want the largest suite they have...call me when you're here, Taylor." I hang up the phone, effectively ending the call. _Damn that Anastasia Steele...she had better be worth all the trouble I'm going to. _Some primal part of me knows that getting my hands..._and other things..._on her will be worth all the trouble in the world. Hell, she's probably never fucked more than two guys in her life. _I could teach her so many things...introduce her to my world...touch her like she's never been touched..._That is, if I even see her again. She'll call for that photo shoot, she has to. _Her persistent friend, Miss Kavanaugh, would never turn down a chance for a photo shoot, not after she worked so hard to get that interview._ I find myself beyond pleased that the assertive Miss Kavanaugh was not the one who entered my office just five short days ago. No, I much prefer the clumsy, shy girl who stumbled her way in. _So shy that she'd make a great submissive._ I immediately banish all thoughts of getting the lovely Miss Anastasia Steele chained up to the cross in my playroom, blindfolded and gagged, begging me with her body to slap her again with a riding crop.

I struggle to quell the desire within me as I step into a quiet restaurant just down the street from that hardware store she works in. A quick bite to eat and then I suppose I'll catch a cab to the Heathman and attempt to get some work done while I wait for Taylor and my change of clothes. The hostess seats me and a little blonde waitress takes my drink order. Despite her obvious attempts to flirt with me, I don't hear most of what she's saying. Instead, I cannot help my mind from drifting to thoughts of a shy and unimaginably captivating brunette...

* * *

A few hours later, I sit in front of my computer, attempting to finish some work. Distraction after distraction seems to interrupt me and I'm not getting very much done. I hear my phone ring and go to fish it out of my pocket. _What could it possibly be this time...I'm a busy man, dammit. _

"Grey," I answer, not bothering to mask my mild annoyance.

"Er...Mr. Grey? It's Anastasia Steele." Her voice sounds sounds shaky and lacks confidence. I smirk to myself. _I make her nervous, even over the phone. _

"Miss Steele. How nice to hear from you." I lower my voice just enough to sound seductive, though I'm mildly surprised that she's even calling. A part of me assumed that she'd have her daring friend call instead. I hear her breath hitch before she answers.

"Um, we'd like to go ahead with the photo shoot for the article," she takes a second to breath, "Tomorrow, if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you, sir?" _Oh, baby, there you go again...that little word sounds so sexy coming from your shy mouth. That's how you should feel...shy, nervous, scared of me...I will be your master. _Then I remember that I have to answer her.

"I'm staying at the Heathman in Portland. Shall we say nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, we'll see you there." Her voice is breathy and sweet, almost like I was pleasuring her to the core with only my words. Again, I smirk to myself, thinking about all the things I want to do to this girl.

"I look forward to it, Miss Steele," I answer her. I'm not lying...she made me wait this fucking long already. Tomorrow. I'll see her tomorrow...and then I'll start putting this thing into motion.

_Oh, yes, Miss Steele. I'll make you mine soon enough...you just don't know it yet._

_A/N: Review and you get more!_


End file.
